Game of Hearts
by SupervilleAngel28
Summary: How did the poor miller's daughter from Rumpelstiltskin's story turn into the Cora we know today? This is how I think it happened.
1. The Miller's Daughter

**This is my own ideas on how the miller's daughter turned into the Cora we know today. None of the characters are mine of course.**

* * *

There was once a poor miller who lived only with his young and beautiful daughter in a kingdom ruled by a greedy king. The miller drank so much, he hardly ever worked, so day by day the two had less and less to call their own. The young girl, confused by how her mother ever loved such a man, swore she would leave one day, but never fall in love or get married. The miller was not only a drunk , but also a fool who never thought before he spoke. One day, while the king was out hunting, the miller stumbled to him and bragged about how his daughter could spin straw into gold. King George was skeptical at first, but everyone knew he had a weakness for gold, so he rode to the miller's house and had the daughter brought to his castle.

Once she found out why she was there, she pleaded with the young king to believe her father was a drunk and didn't know what he was saying, but George ignored her, thinking she wanted to keep her gift to herself. So the young girl was locked in a room with a large pile of straw, and the king told her if she didn't turn it into gold by morning, she would die.

"Please, I'm begging you! I can't do this, it's impossible. Why do you need so much gold?" she pleaded.

The king only shook his head and spoke in a sad tone. "I know my people are suffering, with this much gold, they won't have to go hungry. Now finish your task."

He marched out and locked the door. The girl sat down next to the straw, with only the few things she packed in her satchel, and tried to think of a way out. She understood the king thought he was doing what was best for his people, but he would be disappointed in the morning. With no hope left, the young girl began to cry.

Soon after, she heard a shrill laugh and looked up to see a strange man in front of her. He was wearing expensive clothes, but his skin almost looked reptilian. Angered by his laughter, the girl glared at him and asked him what he wanted.

"Oh, it's not what I _want_ dearie, it's what I can _give_." He answered in riddles, but the girl had no other choice but tell him her problem. "Well you are in luck!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, "for I can do such a task!"

The girl wiped her tears and gave him a small smile. "You will help me?"

The hope in her voice left as he wagged his finger at her. "I am the Dark One, I only do such things for a price."

The girl frowned, for she had nothing to give. But then she remembered her ring, so she took it off her finger and handed it to him. "Will this do?"

The Dark One examined it, then gave her another crooked smile. "Yes, yes this will do child. Such a unique ring, this stone, is it in the shape of a heart?"

The girl smiled, remembering the story of how her mother named her after her favorite ring, then gave it to her when she was just a girl. "Yes, it's for my name, Cora."


	2. It's A Girl

All through the night, the Dark One spun while Cora slept. She was haunted by memories of her mother, the woman she loved more than anyone but who died when Cora was only 12. She was always smiling and telling Cora stories, telling her one day she would find true love and be happy forever, but now Cora saw her mother dreamed too much. The only men she knew were superficial, drunks, fools, or greedy, none could ever love her for herself.

When Cora woke, all the straw had been spun to gold, and the strange man laughed as he disappeared just before king George unlocked the door and came in. As soon as he saw the gold, he smiled more brightly than Cora had ever seen a man smile. It was strange, but seeing that, she couldn't help but smile too.

The king walked over to her and took her hands in his. "You truly are amazing, your gifts will help all the people of this kingdom. But imagine what we could accomplish with more!"

Cora's expression dropped instantly, she tried to protest but already the king ordered that twice as much straw be spun into gold, and once again he left, locking Cora in the room with two piles of straw and no hope.

Almost as if he knew it would happen, the Dark One appeared again after Cora had started to cry. He told her to wipe her tears, because he would help her again, for a price. Cora could think of nothing to give, but she looked through her satchel and took out the thing she held most dear, a golden egg.

"It was my mother's, enchanted to withstand any heat without melting," she explained. She looked at it fondly in her hands, opening it to see the purple velvet lining and a delicate glass bottle inside. "She kept her favorite perfume in this, it still smells like her. I told her as she died that I would never part with it, but if it is this or my life, I'm sure she would understand."

The Dark One took it after listening to her story, almost with a mournful look in his eyes, and he promised to spin the straw into gold before the next morning.

That night, Cora's dreams were memories of her father. She remembered the years he spent drunkenly cursing her mother for dying before giving him a son, 'a child who could be of real use' as he put it. Some nights, when the food was scarce, he would choose to throw her out so he could have a full meal. She remembered wandering the streets in hope of meeting a generous villager, but never did. As she would sneak back home the next mornings, she would dream of having power of her own, so she would never have to depend on others and be weak and helpless again.

When morning came, the two piles of straw were gone and replaced by two large piles of gold. The Dark One smirked and left again as king George entered the room. His eyes shined and he walked over to Cora. "You truly are a precious gem, what is your name?"

Cora felt herself blush and answer timidly, "Cora, it is Cora, your Majesty."

His smile grew. "Cora, you are a gifted and beautiful young woman, and I have no wife. I will make you my queen," Cora's heart began to race at his words, but panic struck again when he continued, "after you spin these three piles of straw into gold."

She felt her breath escape her lungs far too quickly, and she thought she might faint. After the new piles were brought in, Cora was once again locked in the room, and her secret helper came to her again.

"I'm doomed!" Cora paced the room, trying to think of a way out. The Dark One picked up some straw and sat at the spindle, Cora stopped and stared at him, bewildered. "You will help me a third time?"

His smile brought chills down her spine. "Yes, for a price of course."

She frowned, falling to the floor. "But now I truly have nothing to give!"

Again she began to cry, but the man lifted his hand to stop her. "I am not a cruel man, I will accept the promise of something precious. Like perhaps…Your first born child?"

Cora was horrified, she could never just give away her own child. But as she saw no other option, she accepted. Giddy, the Dark One began to spin again, but this night Cora couldn't sleep, only starred out the barred window. When morning came, the man said his final farewell and reminded Cora of their deal before leaving as the king entered. His smile warmed Cora's heart so when he proposed, she said yes. She could finally have real power and make a difference.

For 8 months, the kingdom enjoyed prosperity that came with having a wise queen and a strategic king, and a prince on the way. George was ecstatic, fussing over Cora constantly to make sure his son would live. Unfortunately, every time he spoke of the coming of their prince James, Cora felt like she couldn't breathe. The royal physician said he believed it was a boy, but she could feel her child would be a girl more and more with each passing day. King George didn't believe a woman could rule on her own, so he was determined that his first-born heir be a boy. Just when she thought everything was at its worst point, the Dark One came to her and reminded her of her promise. She decided she had to tell her husband the truth, and before the guards could seize the man, he said if in three days she could tell him his name, he would let them keep the child, and he vanished.

The king and queen sent servants to try to find out what the Dark One's real name was, but no one could find it. It wasn't until just before the man arrived that a villager came to report he had overheard the Dark One chant his name, Rumpelstiltskin. The king and queen were overjoyed, and ready for him when he came. George was smug, but Cora felt uneasy by how well Rumpelstiltskin took his defeat.

"Did you truly think you would get away with my son?" the king laughed.

Cora froze, a pleading look on her face as she locked eyes with Rumple, who only looked back with his toothy grin. "Son? I'm afraid you are mistaken. No matter, you have won your prize." He chuckled and disappeared, leaving Cora with her disappointed husband sitting next to her.


	3. The Deal

Weeks passed and the princess' arrival was getting closer. The king still hoped it would be a boy, but Cora finally admitted to herself that she was scared for her daughter, of what George might do to ensure his heir was a boy. But Cora loved her power, the security it gave her, she wanted her daughter to have that too. If Cora couldn't rely on the men in her world, she had to make sure her daughter could be happy on her own, because she had learned there was no one she could depend upon more than herself.

When the girl was born, Cora named her Regina, because no matter what, she knew her little girl was meant to be queen. Cora hoped that the man she loved could look past the gender of their child, but he became distant. Then one day, one of her trusted servants warned her of something she had been dreading, the king was planning on having Regina killed, so he would be free to try again and have a male heir. Cora knew she had to do everything she could to keep her baby safe, so she planned to run away.

The king was out for a couple days visiting another kingdom, so Cora took her chance. She had just finished packing a few small necessities before going to Regina and standing above her crib. She took the baby in her arms as tears fell down her face, "My little princess, I have to keep you safe but I swear to give you everything your title owes you."

Just then, she heard a familiar shrill laugh, there was Rumpelstiltskin standing in the nursery, watching them. "Renouncing your title so soon, your Majesty?"

Cora held Regina closer to herself, shielding her from Rumple. "In my heart, I shall always be a queen, but my daughter's safety is more important. I will do everything I can to give her everything…but I worry that George will come after us."

The worry on Cora's face was obvious, but Rumple looked like he had an idea. "Well dearie, the only way you could keep him away forever is with magic."

Cora scoffed and shook her head. "I have no magic! Do you think I would be in any of this mess if I did? I would be somewhere safe with my little girl and she would never have to worry about getting her heart broken or being weak!"

The Dark One only wagged his finger at her. "I could teach you how to use magic, you will be safe and your girl will want for nothing."

Cora considered this for a moment. "But there is always a price with you, what is it this time?" she asked.

Rumple laughed again, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "It is such a small thing, you are getting a bargain really. I will make sure the king thinks you are both dead and I will teach you magic, if you tell me the girl's name."

Cora's arm covered Regina protectively, but as she looked at her daughter, she couldn't see any other way. "Regina, her name is Regina."

Rumple's smile grew, with a wave of his hand the queen was in simpler clothes. "I will send you both to a village away from this kingdom. I will come to you for our lessons when my work here is done. Good luck, dearie." He waved his hand again and Cora found herself in a busy street, still clutching Regina close to her.

She continued to walk for a few minutes, past the people rushing by, until she ran into a man who hadn't been looking where he was going. He wasn't much older than Cora, and she nodded as he stuttered out an apology. Then he saw Regina, and looked concerned. "I am terribly sorry miss, I hope you and your child aren't harmed, I really should watch where I go."

Cora smiled at his kindness, something she had never really seen before. "No, we are both fine, thank you." She paused, realizing she had nowhere to go. "Only a bit lost. My village was attacked you see, my husband dead, my daughter and I barely escaped with our lives."

The man looked sympathetic as he pointed to a carriage. "I am terribly sorry, you must come with me if you have nowhere to go. I may not be a king, but my family has more than enough money to help a lovely young woman such as yourself," he offered with a smile.

Cora couldn't believe her luck, so she nodded and stepped into the carriage with the generous man. He could be useful, but she vowed to herself that she would never love again, it only led to betrayal after all. "I apologize, you give me so much yet I have not introduced myself. My name is Cora, and this is my little Regina."

The man smiled, took Cora's free hand, and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Henry."


End file.
